Carnage of Insanity
by FiddleStixxx
Summary: "There was the constant dribble of water falling from the unseemly crack in the ceiling as it cascaded through the air till it landed with a near inaudible splash on the ground." Continue to read this to find out what Edward must endure in her trials to avoid the clutches of a psychopath and find the man she truly loves. Fem!EdxRoy (Needs a Beta)
1. Chapter 1:Prolgue

Hay guys I decided I wanted to try at a fem~EdxRoy fanfic and I have this new O.c. 've been dying to try out~! So here you go hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or FMAB cause if I did there'd be yaoi and more crazy missions and psychos beside the Humonculus~!**

* * *

**~Third Person's P.O.V.~**

There was the constant dribble of water falling from the unseemly crack in the ceiling as it cascaded through the air till it landed with a near inaudible splash on the ground. The sound of scuttling claws across the decrepit cement floor gave rise to the thought of there being a numerous amount of disease-ridden vermin concealed within the confines of the room.

The idea seemed probable, with the many niches throughout the room, considering the fact that their puny bodies could squeeze behind the trash and filth that littered the unpleasant room. A solitary moan swelled in the deafening stillness of the disgusting place halting the scurrying that had been happening in the room. The moan that had been emitted into the room had risen from the oddly shaped figure precariously splayed across the innermost area of the room.

The figure shifted slightly only to utter another moan which was laced with the agony that the silhouette was feeling from having to move at all. Movement exacerbated the many grisly and tainted wounds that were littered across its grotesque physique.

It opened an inflamed eye a sliver and tried to analyze it's surroundings even though its eyesight was cloudy at best. With the crusted and exfoliating blood encompassing its facial features one could hardly tell that the body spread out across the floor was once a young female. Her head was lacking several patches of its once alluring, coiled tresses of a vivacious gold, which was now reduced to a slithery, listless metallic brown with flecks of russet blood.

The echo of shoes descending down the stairs elicited a whimper laced with despair as the resounding smack of rubber to concrete unwaveringly intensified in volume. Suddenly the sound ceased and there was an eerie silence that floated in the air before a light was flickered on.

The lights radiating brightness temporarily blinded the girl causing her to snap her, solitary open, eye shut. In that exact moment the lone girl was accompanied by a lanky and intimidating individual who breathed,"How is my young subject doing this fine evening…?" its putrid breath wafting into the girl's crushed nose causing her eyes to water and leak acrid tears mixed with dry blood.

When the girl made no move to respond the being beside her seized the remaining hair attached to her head and yanked her head up, by her hair, until the girl was eye level with its own deranged eyes. "What did I tell you about ignoring my questions?" it queried with an insane lilt in its voice as he tightened his grip on her hair, pulling a few more strands free from her scalp. She gave a small wail before she muttered in a fragmented voice,"Y-You...t-told me…n-n-not to...i-ignore y-you when...you a-asked me...a q-q-question…" she managed to utter before she coughed at the strain of using her abused throat caused by hours of screaming as she endured the torture this man put her through.

The man released her hair causing her head to fall and crack against the floor with a resounding thud. She gasped as her head throbbed and felt like it was about to shatter ending her agonizing torture by this demented person who had imprisoned her. "Now...time for your medicine~!" he sing-songed as he pulled out a syringe from his immaculate lab coat and held it up to reflect the light from the light bulb. He flicked it a couple of times with a finger before grasping her forearm and bringing the syringe closer to it.

"Now that my test trial has been completed, my adorable guinea pig, I can move onto my real subject," he declared as he rubbed his thumb nail almost soothingly over a vein before he flicked it harshly so it would raise on her arm, "Which means you are no longer needed, my pet, so consider this your last test~!" he crooned as her eye widened as far as it could with it being inflamed. She tried to move away but the iron grip he had on her allowed no escape and she struggled to no avail.

After her girl had quit her struggling he shoved the syringe's needle into her bloodied skin and pushed down on the pump until all of the murky compound had entered her bloodstream. It barely took a second before her eye widened and started to turn red and green around the the rims of her sclera and reddish-green blood began to seep from her open and her closed eye. Her muscles began to spasm and twitch as her throat constricted she raised a hand to her throat and began to scratch at it because she couldn't breathe.

She dug her nails into her throat puncturing her skin and causing more of her reddish-green blood to flow. She continued like this for awhile, flailing and withering in agony, as the man just stared and scrutinized her body as it tried to fight the toxin he had injected into her system. He gave a cry of glee as he watched the girl fall limp and lay there, unmoving, having been killed by the toxin in her body and the blood loss. The man squatted down and gently ran a hand across the dead girl's face as he cracked an unhinged smile at the girl's corpse.

"Sorry to say honey...you weren't even that beautiful in the end..," he murmured before a maniacal cackle erupted from his throat. He ran trembling fingers barbarically through his hair tugging some of his own hair loose. "I can't wait till I have your gorgeous body in my arms…" he whispered quietly to the walls of the room, "...then I'll be able to look into your golden eyes as they lose their brilliant fire…" he crooned as he collected some of the corpse's blood to analyze later in his lab. "Yes...when I have you here I'll be so very happy…" he continued raving to himself as he ascended the stairs, "...Edward Elric…"

* * *

**_~Page Break~_**

* * *

**~Edward's P.O.V.~**

Edward Elric was a very capricious and expressive individual who was driven to complete her goals. That goal being to restore her younger brother's body back into flesh and bone and she had given up everything in order to accomplish that goal. Instead of living as one would think a teenage girl would live cooking, cleaning, partying, or dating.

Edward did no such thing she studied, fought, and learned, her whole being was devoted to the restoration of her younger sibling, Alphonse. She had no time to cook, which she actually wasn't bad at, because her brother wouldn't even be able to enjoy the meals she'd prepare. She didn't clean, she was a slob and proud of it, she wasn't out partying because her brother couldn't enjoy the closeness of friends celebrating. And dating...that was a definite no...she had no time to develop silly crushes or get her heart broken by some cold and disrespectful man. She was perfectly fine with Al being the only male she cared for in her life...at least until his body was restored then maybe she'd contemplate the notion again.

Currently she was bustling about the dorm room, which she shared with Al, trying to attempt not being late to work and getting an earful from her commanding officer, Colonel Bastard. Okay his name isn't Colonel Bastard but Roy Mustang, though he can be a fucking bastard.

She had her red toothbrush hanging halfway out of her mouth as she pulled a brush nimbly through her golden tresses until they were straight and easy to braid. As she made her standard braid she finished brushing her teeth and quickly went about tugging on her tight leather pants, hastily fastening her belt. She then pulled on her black tank top and her black and white vest before throwing on her trademark red coat with it's Amestrian cross with a serpent encircling it.

She yanked on her black platform boots and turned to Alphonse with a smile, "Let's get outta here Al before Mustang chews us out!" she called into the dorm as her younger brother lumbered in. A brief solemn expression painted her features as she remembered how her brother had ended up as a soul connected to armor before it was quickly replaced with a smile at his response. "He only chews **you** out Brother…" Alphonse said with his red eyes twinkling in amusement.

Ed grumbled quietly before opening the door and heading toward the Military HQ with Alphonse in tow. Surprisingly enough Ed was 19, going on 20, and she had been in the Military since she was 12 years old. Her being a prodigy in Alchemy was a major factor in it...well they only factor allowing her in at such an age. As they neared the all too familiar building Ed couldn't help her small sense of foreboding at going into work today the feeling was so strong it almost made her want to turn around and go back to the dorms and hide.

* * *

_Well that's it for now~! _

_Sorry for leaving you at that I just want to see how this story'll pan out. XD_

_Please Review, Follow, and Favorite your opinion matters and I'd love to make you guys happy~! ^v^_

_Until Next Time Ciao, Kits~_


	2. Chapter 2:A New Psychopath

_Hello eeveryone sorry for the late chapter I've decided to start updating my chapters on Tuesdays because of the dreaded disease...Writer's Block! If I get enough motivation I'll be updating Tuesdays and Fridays but I don't know. But enough of myrambling why don't e get on with why your here? On to the story~ ^^_

**~Edward's P.O.V.~**

As we continued to head into HQ I couldn't help the trembling of my hands at my inconceivable uneasiness. I glanced at Alphonse in my peripheral vision only to see him staring ahead without a hint of anxiety or apprehension. I let out a reluctant sigh as we entered the Colonel's outer office.

"Mornin' Chief!" came a cheerful greeting from a young man with two-toned flaxen hair and an unlit cigarette dangling from his grinning mouth. I smiled at the sandy-haired man, "Mornin' to you as well Havoc…" I returned the greeting, albeit, less cheerfully. He raised a slim brow in mild concern but I just waved him off.

"Edward...are you here to report in to the Colonel?" I heard an uptight womanly voice say, I turned to see a petite woman, with golden hair up in a bun, with an intimidating stack of paperwork cradled in her arms. "Yes ma'am, Hawkeye," I replied with a hint of respect for the elder woman. She nodded before entering into the innermost section of the office, behind the pair of oak doors.

A calloused hand rested on my shoulder, causing me to jump, and it took me a moment to register the person connected to that calloused hand. A mild frown adorned the elder male's long face as he sent me a questioning look, "...Are you alright, Fullmetal…?" he inquired with a small squeeze to my shoulder, "...I'm perfectly fine, Falman…" I replied with a strained smile as I removed myself from his grasp.

A pair of coal black and amber eyes burned into the side of my head and I felt mild irritation at the unwanted attention, "...Honestly...Fuery...and Breda…" I growled lowly. "I'M FINE DAMMIT!" I shouted as I turned to glare at a young black haired male with glasses and a rounder red-headed male. They threw their hands up in surrender and hid behind the stacks of paperwork on their desks.

Alphonse sighed, "Did you have to be so rude, Brother?" he asked as he turned to look at me. I huffed in annoyance and growled, "...Their staring was pissing me off…" He shook his armor head at me, "Brother...everything usually pisses you off…" he sighed in exasperation as my cheeks colored pink for a second.

"Oh! Has the **Shorty** arrived~?" came a silky smooth voice from behind me causing me to snap my head around to come face to chest with a tall raven haired male, who was smirking down at me. My right golden eye twitched, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT EVERYONE WOULD THINK I WAS A SMALL ASS GIRL!?" I yelled at him my face red in anger. I felt a rough elbow into my side and I winced before looking at Al who would probably be scowling at me if he had his human face.

I sighed knowing that he didn't want me to blow my very important cover, and what that might be you ask, the fact that to the military I am a 'man'. Why we lied was simple. They would have never let a crippled female join the military's ranks as an Alchemist if they knew. So I came up with the lie to allow us the chance to restore Al's body to its original state. I would just dress more boyish, but considering I wasn't girly to begin with it wasn't too hard, and then we lied to Mustang and his whole team so we could protect that very lie.

I shook my head clearing it of my thoughts only to look up to see the Colonel staring at me with a raised brow. I glared at him, "What the hell are you staring at you Bastard Colonel with a god-complex!" I growled. He shook his head and turned away, "No reason at all Fullmetal...come into my office…" he said dismissively as he walked into said office.

I grumbled as I left Al with the rest of the Mustang's team in the outer office as I, reluctantly, followed Mustang into his inner sanctum. As he sat down behind his mahogany desk I sat on one of the couches that he had in his office. "What the hell do you want Bastard Colonel?" I say as I stretch out on the couch and close my eyes. I hear a sigh, "Fullme-Edward…?" I hear Mustang's voice say tiredly.

I open my eyes and look at him worriedly, "Yes, Mustang?" I whisper as I look at his face finally noticing his current state. He had slight bags under his eyes and his coal black eyes were duller than usual and he looked slightly pasty. I couldn't help the anxious tone that entered my voice as I spoke to him, "Is everything alright, Mustang?" He looks at me and he chuckles dejectedly.

"If you consider having several young women murdered right under your nose and you still are unable to figure out who the damned murderer is then yes...I'm completely fine…" he growls sarcastically. I feel an apprehensive shiver go down my spine at his words and I suddenly understood why I felt so apprehensive about coming to work today. I looked up at Mustang, "...What do the...what do the victims look like…?" I whispered to him and I observed that he had to lean forward to hear me.

He sighed as he opened a manilla folder, that I just noticed laid upon his desk, to look at its contents. "It appears that all the victims, 4 in total, had lengthy golden hair, were petite, and sociable enough but they were also withdrawn geniuses, in their respective fields…" he said faltering as he neared his summarization. I sighed as I mulled over his words and looked to the Colonel who was shaking his head slowly. "So what they look like you and are kinda like you as females he only appears to target women…" he said before looking over my body from head to toe, "...and Edward although you are small in stature-" he says as I growl at his comment but he continues on as if he didn't hear it, "you are definitely **NOT** a woman."

I can't help the small ache that goes through my heart at how untrue his statement is, "Mustang?" I say and he looks to my face to acknowledge me. "Who all are assigned to this case?" I inquire with not a hint of the anxiety I was feeling at that moment. He looked back into the manilla folder and flipped a few pages before clearing his throat,"Well it seems that myself, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, Warrant Officer Falman, Sergeant Kain Fuery, Heymans Breda, Alex Louis Armstrong, and Edward Elric." he says.

I nod in understanding as I look to the ground with a contemplative look upon my face. I grip my chin and frown in thought, '_How am I even going to get through this mission, with my cover intact, when it appears that this psycho is targeting me, or more specifically blonde geniuses...' _I glare as I grip my chin harder, '_How will I return Alphonse to normal if I'm a dead man? Er...I mean girl...' _I groan as I shake my head at my stupid ramblings. I look up from the ground and was surprised to see Mustang studying me with a concerned look plastered on his face.

"The h-hell are you staring at Bastard…" I bark not as unfalteringly as I had hoped it to be. His obscure eyes darkened more at my response before he shook his head at me. "No reason Fullmetal...no reason at all…" he says before sending me a shooing motion. "You're dismissed Fullmetal…" he said aloofly as he looked back to the casefile in the manilla folder. I grumbled curses at him angrily but leave unresistingly all the same.

As I leave Mustang's office and enter back into the outer office I can't help the slightly content smile that graces my features at the sight that greets me. Alphonse, who has the kindest soul, was bustling about helping Mustang's team as they gave him grateful comments or gestures of gratitude. I allowed my chest to swell in pride, momentarily, for my brother's pure soul and all his kindness before I schooled my features. "Come on Al!" I drawl as I stride across the room to exit the office. He turns his armor head towards the sound of his name, and if he had a human face he would have smiled, as he called happily, "Coming Brother!" before he said good bye to everyone politely and trotted over to me so we could leave.

As I turned to leave, with Alphonse in tow, I heard a stern call of, "Edward!" I glanced back to see Hawkeye walking towards me. Her grim visage made my skin prickle uneasily as I turned to face her fully, "Yes Hawkeye?" I asked warily. "Don't forget this…" she said as she handed me a manilla folder. I stared at her blankly before looking to the folder in my hand, "And this is…" I drawl as I stare at the folder perplexedly. "The Colonel asked me to give you a copy of the casefile for you to look over…" she said. My face paled before I looked into the folder and turned slightly green in the face at the sight of these poor young women's bodies.

Alphonse looked over my shoulder and gasped, he snapped his gaze to me, and I gulped. My brother was too smart for his own good, he must have noticed the similarities, and he quickly grabbed the folder and handed it back to Hawkeye, a little forcefully, "Brother isn't working on this case…" he said with finality. Hawkeye raised a slim, blonde brow, "And whyever not Alphonse…?" she said with a curious look on her face.

Al looked at her and said dryly, "He isn't going to work on this case no matter what...there is no need for an explanation…" Hawkeye sighed, "Alphonse…" she said kindly, "...he really has no choice in the matter...he is a soldier…" she said her face turning motherly as she looked fondly at us. If Al were human he would be glaring at Hawkeye at this point, "More like he is a dog of the military!" Al shouted surprising everyone, "He shouldn't have to because if you didn't notice, unless your fucking blind, then you would be able to see that the victims look like Brother and I could never risk my brother's life!" Everyone gasped because they had never heard Alphonse curse before and the fact that his statement was true. I knew I resembled the women greatly and that fact alone scared me.

_Sorry to leave it like that but I wanted to get a chapter up and I have been procrastinating like nobodies buisness! But at least I got this posted and I hope you like how this story ill turn out. I haven't written down much of my chapters but I have the stories plot swirling a shifting in my mind and I hope it turn out great~! ^v^ _

_Until next time, Ciao Kits~ ^^_


End file.
